Inevitable
by the-undefined
Summary: The first time their lips met-really met and not for some nosy prosecutor’s sake-it was tentative and awkward and not at all how they might have imagined. BxB. 1000 words.


**Inevitable**

_A/N:_ Thought of while listening to Anberlin's song "Inevitable" and thinking about the line "I want to be the last first kiss that you'll ever have." I found it oddly appropriate for the series as was the title. Oh yeah and I'd more or less run out of BB fics to read so I guessed it was about time I wrote one.

_Summary:_ The first time their lips met (really met and not for some nosy prosecutor's sake) it was tentative and awkward and not at all how they might have imagined. BB obviously. 1000 words.

_Rating:_ K

* * *

The first time their lips met (really met and not for some nosy prosecutor's sake) it was tentative and awkward and not at all how they might have imagined. In their imaginations they were cocky and all full of swagger, toying dangerously with each other in the game of seduction, tantalizing and always remaining just out of reach, but in real life they couldn't afford to be. They both knew that one wrong move might break them.

It was a slow burning kiss, not the fast and furious kind one might have expected of the two infamous hotheads, but no less passionate. They were surprised at the instant heat they felt against each other's lips and if asked, would have said that the other provided the warmth they felt. They probably never would have guessed that they had generated the heat together.

The first time they kissed it was not at all romantic. That is to say, there had been no romancing, no dramatic scene, no foreplay in the terms they might have expected. There was nothing to conclusive to say might have led them up to this point. Or it might be more accurate to say that everything led them to this point. That was their extended foreplay. Just them being them. But that was enough.

The first time they kissed it simply happened. They had been laughing and talking like usual and had angled in toward one another as was so often the case. Yet for reasons unbeknownst to them, that was the day that they both stopped trying to fight their magnetic attraction, like gravity slowly pulling them towards one another. Or rather, they both moved towards the inevitable and into the deep, unknown. What was inevitable to most came as somewhat of a surprise to them, but once evoked could not be revoked. When told later that they were inevitable, Booth would argue that that made them all the less likely to occur. Inevitable things have a funny way of not turning out as they are supposed to. He's glad they beat the saying by becoming reality. He'd hate to be predictable.

The first time they kissed, they learned all over again how to move as one. Mouths met and mingled as brain and heart fused to work together. It was not a display of dominance, but a perfect equilibrium between people who were not equals but gave and took as needed. Or as Brennan would put it later, they were not the same, but that was perfectly acceptable. They complemented one another. Booth would call them 'yin' and 'yang.' Brennan would know what that meant.

The first time they kissed they redefined the term 'partners.' The way he slanted his mouth over hers was his quiet plea for her to let him in (into her heart, her mind, and yes eventually her pants too—though he'd have denied the thought). The way she gripped his head was her quiet plea for him to never leave her; never let her go as so many others had. In time, they would both be able to accommodate the other's request. Now there was only a quiet need that went unspoken. As partners they would find a way to help each other out.

The first time they kissed, time was forgotten. That would have sounded normal for any other couple but not for them. For an ex-sniper who knew how much every second counted and a borderline-OCD scientist who couldn't help but constantly check the time to be sure she was on schedule, it was anything but normal. Neither of them could recall the last time they couldn't coherently remember the time. The moment drifted onward and they were content not knowing. Forever was not long enough.

The first time they kissed, Brennan believed. She had always wanted so badly to believe in love like Booth always said. But there was not enough data and too many statistics against it. But the first time they kissed Brennan gave Booth her absolute faith like she had once long ago while underground and running out of oxygen. She was running out of oxygen again, but for an entirely different reason. The first time they kissed she wanted it to be the last first kiss of their lives. The first time they kissed he knew she would be the last first love of his life.

The first time they kissed, they did not hear the rest of the diner applaud what had been so long awaited. They did not hear the waitress on duty surreptitiously call the Jeffersonian to announce that the bet was up and that they were finally together. They did not hear Angela screaming on the other end or Hodgins swearing at his losing the bet. They did not hear Brennan's intern of the week ask about the commotion or Cam excuse herself to notify the FBI that the bet was up. They did not hear Cullen's query about a bet on when they would get hitched or Cam's loud scoff and a new bet being wagered. For once they did not hear arguments from each other's mouths or lectures or rants. All they heard and were learning to hear was each other.

The first time they kissed, Brennan finally learned to love pie. She stole bits of flavor that were still in Booth's mouth and squirreled them away in her own, relishing in the taste of it and him. She would later acknowledge quietly to herself that fruit that was cooked was not so bad (though she would never acknowledge this to him). The first time they kissed, Booth would learn to share his beloved pie, but learned to love the way it tasted against her more. He learned that he would never eat pie by himself again, that it always had to be shared with a woman—this woman, and he would accept nothing less for the rest of his life. The pie lay forgotten between them.

* * *

_A/N:_ Un-beta'd and unedited. Forgive the errors. I wanted to pound out the emotions and found myself too drained to really look. R&R.


End file.
